Tobey's in Trouble
by snheetah
Summary: Tobey is in trouble and WordGirl is the only one that can save him. WordGirl/Tobey


**I don't own 'WordGirl' or any of its characters**

* * *

Narrator: It's another sunny day, here in our city. The sun is shining the birds are singing, and our little superhero is battling off another army of Tobey's robots.

WordGirl flies and destroys the last robot.

Tobey looks at her in both admiration and anger.

WordGirl: Have fun rebuilding them, Tobey.

Tobey was in rage at WordGirl's remark but he couldn't hate the person that he was secretly devoted to.

WordGirl: What? You're not going to say anything like (accent) 'I'm going to get you next time WordGirl?'

Tobey walked away without saying a single word.

WordGirl (looks at Captain Huggy Face): What's the matter with him?

Captain Huggy Face shrugs. Then they flew away.

* * *

Tobey: I can't find any other way to defeat her and win her heart. Why doesn't she like me? What am I doing wrong? Am I that evil?

As questions scrambled in his head he went to sleep.

* * *

Narrator: The next morning…

Tobey was outside enjoying the wonders of nature. Then he spotted Becky with her pet monkey Bob.

Becky: Hi Tobey.

Tobey: Hello (walks away).

Becky (grabs his arm): What's wrong?

Tobey (shakes free): You asking me questions. That's what's wrong.

Becky: Okay I'm sorry, sheesh.

Becky was really concerned about Tobey. He wasn't acting his arrogant-self. She went to a tree and transformed into WordGirl and flew right in front of Tobey, which startled him.

Tobey: What?

WordGirl: Yesterday, you were acting rather eccentric. What's wrong Tobey? What's troubling you?

Tobey: You asking me questions that are getting on my nerves and not leaving me alone!

WordGirl: Why are you so angry?

Tobey: Please walk away I need to be in peace just don't make me angrier than I already am.

WordGirl: I know that something is troubling you (flies away).

Tobey: What's really bothering me is that I think that I'm being watched.

Tobey sat down beside a tree and suddenly he felt being strangled and passing out. It was a few minutes after he woke up. He found himself in a dark place with a little but if light. Right beside him he found a skeleton.

Tobey: Ahh! (Looks around) Where am I? (Points to the skeleton) Who is that?

Villain (in the shadows): You're inside my lair and you are going to meet your doom sooner or later. That skeleton belonged to a kid the same age as you and everyone is still wondering what happened to him but what everybody doesn't know is that there is a new villain in town and it's me! Hammer Head who murdered this child. (Laughs wickedly).

Tobey: What do you want from me? What have I done to you?

Hammer Head: Be quiet you little twit or I will hot your head with this hammer. (Raises his hammer).

Tobey silenced and started to tremble.

Narrator: Since when did this show turned out to be so scary?

Hammer Head: Since the day I appeared. "Laughs. Takes Tobey roughly by the arm and throws him into the dungeon).

* * *

Narrator: Back into the world with colors, Becky is at school.

Becky (talking with Violet): It's really strange Violet, Tobey wasn't here today.

Violet: Maybe he's sick. Why do you care so much about him?

Becky: I don't know. He hasn't missed a day at school since the beginning of the year. I'll see you later Violet I have to go and see what's up with Tobey.

Violet: Okay, see ya.

Becky transformed into WordGirl and flew to the skies searching for Tobey.

WordGirl: Where is he?

Narrator: Are you having feelings for him WordGirl?

WordGirl: What? No! Why would I have feelings for a person who destroys the city with robots trying to make me like him? I'm searching to see if he is safe because he wasn't acting like himself and there are too many villains around here that could hurt just about anybody.

Narrator (sarcastically): Sure WordGirl.

WordGirl: Okay, I have feelings for him to see if he is…safe.

Narrator: Ha, ha, I knew it.

WordGirl (glares at him): People change narrator. They have feelings for other people. In this case I have a feeling for Tobey.

Narrator: I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it.

WordGirl ignored his remark.

* * *

Narrator: Back to the dark place…

Tobey: How am I going to get out of here?

Narrator: What happened to you?

Tobey: You don't want to know.

Narrator: Actually I do. It says so in your script.

Tobey: Fine, I got punched in the face.

Narrator: And that is because…

Tobey: Because I had my remote out and he took it from me and hit me on the nose.

Narrator: No wonder your nose is bleeding.

Tobey: Please narrator, I have to think of a way to get out of here.

Hammer Head (enters): Well you won't get out of here and don't you even think about trying anything funny or you'll eat my hammer.

Narrator (coughs): Bad joke.

Hammer Head glares at the narrator, slaps Tobey really hard on the cheek and leaves.

Tobey (coming back to his senses and begins to cry): That really hurt.

Narrator: Maybe I should tell WordGirl about this.

* * *

Becky (at home): Hey Bob, sorry that I'm late I was searching the city for Tobey.

Bob squeaks.

Becky: Well, he wasn't at school today and he hasn't missed a day at school since the beginning of the year and that he wasn't acting like himself today and yesterday.

Narrator: And not to mention that you have a thing for him.

Becky (angrily): I do not have a thing for him! I'm just worried about him; I want him to be safe and sound.

Bob squeaks.

Becky: I do not love him!

Narrator: You should know that someone has kidnapped Tobey and is planning to kill him.

Becky (gasps): Who is doing this?

Narrator: There is a new villain in town that goes by the name of Hammer Head and he is planning to kill Tobey for no reason at all. Not to mention that he has been abusing him.

Becky (gasps): Where is this guy?

Narrator: Down at the sewers.

Becky: I have to go and rescue Tobey. Come on Bob.

Bob chatters.

Becky: Quit saying that. Word Up!

* * *

Tobey: What am I going to do?

Narrator: Did he hurt you again?

Tobey nodded.

Narrator: WordGirl is coming to save you.

Tobey (blushes): Really?

Hammer Head (enters): One more peep and your done for. (Knocks Tobey out). That WordGirl is going to cause trouble. (Picks up Tobey and leaves the dungeon).

* * *

WordGirl flies into the sewers and frantically looks around. She arrived at the dungeon and saw the human skeleton. She went and inspected it.

WordGirl (sighs in relief): It's fake.

She flew out of the dungeon and spots Toby and Hammer Head. She flies straight at them.

WordGirl: Stop right there Hammer Head!

Hammer Head: WordGirl.

Tobey: (happily): WordGirl! Save me!

Hammer Head (looks at Tobey): I told you not to talk. (Pushes him on the floor. He holds him and the floor and takes out his hammer and is about to whack him on the chest).

Tobey eyes were open wide but WordGirl flew at Hammer Head. Hammer Head let go of Tobey and Tobey ran out of the way. WordGirl flew behind Hammer Head nut he jumped behind her and whacked her on the back with his hammer.

Tobey (gasps): You don't mess around with the superhero! (He runs to Hammer Head and pushes him off the ledge making him fall into the water).

Hammer Head drowns.

WordGirl (coming back to her senses): Are you okay?

Tobey: Yeah thank you. How about you?

WordGirl: No thank _you_. (Lunges herself towards Tobey and hugs him).

Tobey blushes as he hugs her back.

Captain Huggy Face appears and sees them hugging.

WordGirl (let's go of Tobey and sees Huggy): Hey Huggy.

Huggy looks both confused and disgusted.

WordGirl: He saved me.

Huggy makes a face.

WordGirl: Come on Huggy, I had to save him from getting killed. (Turns around to look at Tobey) Not only that but I like him.

Tobey: Really?

WordGirl: Yeah, let's get out here.

Tobey: Thanks again WordGirl.

WordGirl: No, I'm the one who should say thank you, you helped me from getting killed also. (Kisses his bruised check. She holds out her hand and Tobey takes it), Let's go. (They fly out of the sewers).

Huggy squeaks angrily.

Narrator: Stay tuned for another amazing episode of WordGirl. (Looks at Captain Huggy Face getting out of the sewers by himself). I have to write her a note she doesn't forget you.

Huggy nods.


End file.
